le problème de Kakashi
by MV-GD
Summary: Kakashi a un problème...il a perdu...ce qui compte le plus pour lui...


Yo les gens! Je me présente: moi c'est M! La seule, l'unique! Folle de son état, mariée à vie, aime l'humour non-vulgaire, les délires avec V ou baka96, le chocolat, LES REVIEWS ET LES VALAISANNES!

J'ai écrit cette fic toute seule, comme la grande que je ne suis pas (en âge mental). Et ouais, vous y croyez pas hein?

Alors infos:

-Les reviews, négatif ou non, mais pas insultant, sont **_très_** appréciés.

**-Les paroles en gras sont mes commentaires personnels en général hors fic, mais pas au début.**

-Didascalies en gras.

-Délire en vue! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, Kakashi se leva à l'aube. Et aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, il alla voir Obito. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, Kakashi rentra chez lui pour préparer ses affaires en prévision de l'entraînement de ses élèves. Et aujourd'hui, pas comme tous les jours, il ne retrouva pas ses livres fétiche.<p>

Kakashi : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NON !

**M : Pourtant si.**

Kakashi : JE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE !

**M : Tu devrais, c'est la vérité.**

Kakashi : C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

**M : Et pourtant c'est arrivé.**

Kakashi : Eh, on peut même plus souffrir en paix ici ?

**M : ET ben non. Désolée.**

Kakashi : Tu devrais pas ne pas être là ?

**M : C'est bon j'ai compris_.-sort-_**

Kakashi : Il faut que je les retrouve…le coupable doit payer…

Kakashi alla trouver le coupable potentiel. Gai !

Kakashi : TOI ! _–saute sur son rival-_

Gai : Oh 52 à 51 Kakashi. Mais là tu m'as eu par surprise.

Kakashi : MES LIVRES !

Gai : Mais je te rattraperai tu verras !

Kakashi :MES PETITS CHERIS OU SONT-ILS COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA JE VAIS ME VENGER TU NE PERDS R...

Gai : Calme, calme, petit épouvantail.

Kakashi : Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

Gai : Petit épouvantail, c'est mignon non ?

**M: Oh je suis d'accord avec toi là!**

Kakashi : Comme tu dis, non.

**M: Ah ben pas de chance, Kakashi est pas du même avis...**

Gai : Euh oui bon tu as dit quoi ?

Kakashi : Quelque chose comme : mes petits chéris, où sont-ils, comment as-tu pu me faire ça, je vais me venger, tu ne perds r… je crois que c'est tout.

Gai : Tes petits chéris?

Kakashi : Mes livres…tu sais bien ?

Gai : Ah ça non je suis désolé, mais je jure sur la flamme de la jeunesse que je ne les ai pas.

Kakashi : Mais_…-tombe à genoux sous le poids du choc-_

Gai : Mais ?

Kakashi : Tu… _-prend les mains de Gai_-

Gai : Je?

Kakashi : Tu…

Asuma : Il

Kurenai : Nous

Tsunade : Vous

**M : ILS OUAIS**

Kakashi : Vous faites quoi là vous ?

Kurenai : Alors c'était vrai…

Asuma : Je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

Tsunade : Alors vous êtes ensemble…

**ARRET SUR IMAGE !**

Description de l'image pour que les gens comprennent le sens de cette phrase de Tsunade.

Kakashi, à genoux, ses cheveux se balançant doucement sous l'effet d'une brise qui ne soufflait que sur lui, tenait dans ses mains celles d'un Gai qui l'observait les yeux brillants à cause du soleil les éclairant tous les deux comme un projecteur, et, noyés dans l'ombre, Kurenai, Tsunade et Asuma les observaient comme des anges témoins de leur union, une union éternelle et qui devait durer jusqu'à la fin des temps où ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Euh peut-être pas...

**SUITE DE L'HISTOIRE !**

Kakashi : Ah mais non…pas du tout, je voulais juste lui demander quelque chose…

Asuma : On s'en doute…

Tsunade : Bon on va vous laisser alors !

Kakashi : Non attendez ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Kurenai : Quoi ?

Kakashi : J'ai perdu…

Asuma : Le poème pour ta déclaration d'amour ?

Kakashi : Non

Tsunade : Le cadeau de fiançaille ?

Kakshi : NON

Kurenai : D'acheter un nouveau matelas ?

Kakashi : NOOONNNN

Gai : Il a perdu ses livres…

Asuma : Oh

Kurenai : OOHh

Tsunade : OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

**M: Il les connaît pas par coeur depuis qu'il les lit? **

Kakashi : Vous les avez vus ?

Tsunade : Non

Kurenai : Tu les avais à l'entraînement des te gamins hier.

Asuma : Ouais et aussi au resto hier à midi.

Gai : Et tu les as lus hier soir chez toi.

Kakashi : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Gai : C'EST BON JE VAIS TOUT AVOUER !

Kakashi : Quoi ?

Gai : C'est moi qui les ai pris !

Kakashi : Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Gai : Je voulais juste savoir comment tu fais pour être aussi classe. C'est tout…

Kakashi : Mais tu n'avais qu'à me demander…

Gai : C'est vrai ? Tu me les aurais prêtés ?

Kakashi : Bien sûr ! _''Mode et beauté''_ spécial shinobis, le guide pour rester classe en toutes circonstances! Tu peux le garder un jour ou deux si tu veux !

Gai : MERCI ! JE T'AIME KAKASHI !

**M: On s'en doute...**

**To be continued**


End file.
